warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Shining Hearts
Shining Hearts is a series about Shiningkit/paw/(can't put it) Contents 1. Stories 2. Allegiances for Shining Moon 2.1 Forestclan 2.2 Rockclan 2.3 Mountainclan 2.4 Pondclan Stories #1Shining Moon (editing) #2 Shining Star (WORKING) #3 Shining Water (WORKING) #4 Shining Heart (WORKING) Allegiances of coarse there are maybe more warriors than listed, but these are the ones that apper in the series Forestclan Leader: Gapplestar, brown tom with black specks, and green eyes, 3 lives left Deputy: Stripetail, black tom with gray paws and tail that's striped with black with yellow eyes Medicine cat: Specklefall, dark tortiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: Foxface, orange tom with brown face, tail, and paws and brown eyes Apprentace: Leafpaw Moonheart, white she-cat with black stripes down back and blue eyes Sagethorn, light tortiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Aprrentace: Mintpaw Willowleaf, gray she-cat with white at the eartips and yellow eyes Longfang, cream tom with a long fangs and green eyes Redfur, rusty colored tom with yellow eyes Swiftbird, white tom with black paws and piercing blue eyes Risingsun, ginger she-cat with cream underbelly, chest, and green eyes Maplewing, cream she-cat with silver at the tail tip and yellow eyes Shadetooth, black tom with ginger paws and blue eyes Apprentaces: Leafpaw, ginger she-cat with green eyes Mintpaw, rusty she-cat with brown eyes, smelling something like mint Queens: Shadowclaw, jet black she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Shiningkit, Goldenkit, and Rainkit) Kits: Goldenkit, golden tom with cream underbelly and green eyes Shiningkit, jet black she-cat with yellow eyes Rainkit, gray she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and blue eyes Elders: Onetail, graying ginger pelt with brown eyes and a mysterious tail Rockclan Leader: Rosestar, rusty she-cat with orange tail, face, and green eyes Deputy: Wolftail, gray tom with half of his tail due to a wolf, and brown eyes Medicine cat: Berrybush, white she-cat with silver dab above her green eyes Apprentace: Shinepaw Warriors: Stonerock, brown tom with rusty coloered specks on back and yellow eyes Cavesong, gray she-cat with light ginger legs and green eyes Apprentace: Bramblepaw Sunheart, deaf rusty she-cat with green eyes Apprentaces: Shinepaw, gold she-cat with ginger paws, tail, and blue eyes Bramblepaw, brown tom with darker brown spots and blue eyes Queens: Pebblepelt, dark tortiseshell she-cat with cream paws and brown eyes (mother of Mousekit) Kits: Mousekit, white tom with beige around ears green eyes Elders: Falleneye, plump cream she-cat with one blue eye Silverpath: silver tom with a scar on his left leg and yellow eyes Mountainclan Leader: Scarmoon, white tom with a scar under his eye in the shape of the moon and yellow eyes, 4 lives left Deputy: Ivyshadow, sleek cream she-cat with ginger on her shoulders and blue eyes Medicine cat: Hillstream, ginger tom with white on his tail, shoulders, and brown eyes Warriors: Wingtail, tabby she-cat with tabby paws and blue eyes Rabbitfoot, white tom with dark tabby stripes on legs, tail, and green eyes Leapshine, light tortiseshell she-cat with brown eyes Birdeye, rusty tom with ginger back and green eyes Apprentace: Mountainpaw Grayfur, gray tom with white face, strips on tail, and yellow eyes Apprentaces: Mountainpaw, brown tom with ginger tail and blue eyes Queens: none Elders: Owlclaw, brown tom with white underbelly Pondclan Leader: Streamstar, silver she-cat with darker silver on paws and blue eyes, 8 lives left Deputy: Fishsplash, light gray tom with a splash of silver under his green eyes Medicine cat: Minnowear, dark gray tom with white paws, chest, brown eyes, and a small right ear Apprentace: Mosspaw Warriors: Otterfoot, dark brown tom with black paws and yellow eyes Stormrage, silver tom with gray specks on tail, brown eyes, and a short temper Apprentace: Seapaw Hailfall, white she-cat with silver underbelly blue eyes Starwhisker, light tortiseshell she-cat with beige around the whiskers and blue eyes Apprentace: Wavepaw Reedtail, light tabby tom with a skinny tail and yellow eyes Shallowpond, skinny silver tom with gray tail, back, and green eyes Deepsea: light gray tom with dark silver paws, underbelly, and green eyes Apprentace: Waterpaw Apprentaces: Mosspaw Seapaw Wavepaw Waterpaw Queens: Nettlefish, sleek beige she-cat with brown eyes (Mother of Silentkit and Frogkit) Leporedspot, light gold she-cat with black spots and blue eyes (care taker) Kits: Silentkit, mute gray she-cat with cream under her blue eyes Frogkit, light brown tom with black specks on back and brown eyes Elders: Duststorm, plump drak brown tom with tabby stripes and green eyes Tigershard, young cream tom with black stripes and blue eyes, Tigershard had to move into the elders den when a battle wound wouldn't heal